Our Future Changes Just A Little
by ashley15
Summary: sequel to With Every Step We Take. chloe and lex grow closer as a couple. Also pete/lana


Hey all I'm back. This is the second story of a series. There will be about five stories altogether hopefully I'll get them all finished and up by the end of summer vacation. I'm not saying you have to review but if you do I will get these up faster. Thanx and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe had been sitting in the Talon for about a half hour doing schoolwork when she finally walked up to the counter. "Hey Lana" "Hey Chloe do you want a refill?" Lana asked sweetly. "Yeah. My gosh I have to stop working my neck is killing me." Chloe said crooking her neck to the side.  
  
Lex walked into the talon and saw Chloe and Lana talking. He walked over and when he saw Chloe crook her neck to the side he took it as his cue to interrupt. He walked up and slid his hands around her waste and started laying tiny kisses up her neck. After about a minute Chloe turned around and looked Lex in the eye. He slowly bent down until his lips met hers. She slowly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue brush lightly across her lower lip. What started as a gentle kiss quickly became very passionate. Lex slid his hand under her long shirt and let it rest on the top of her hip right above where her hip huggers ended. She had gently brought her hands up around his neck, and began rubbing the base of his scalp with her forefinger winning a moan from him. "You guys keep it pg we still have minors in here" Lana said smiling at the couple. "Mmm.. sorry Lana I cant help myself" "I'll bet" "Hey watch it he's mine" Chloe said playfully. She turned back to Lex and he kissed her one more time and then pulled away. "One month" Lex said "One month till what?" Clark asked walking up. "Hey Clark, I was referring to graduation in a month and Chloe moves to Metropolis with me." "What your moving to Metropolis? I mea I knew Chloe was going to Met U, but I didn't know you were leaving Smallville." Clark said "Well yeah with everyone going off to college, and Chloe in Metropolis there's nothing left for me here so I'm going back to Metropolis and Chloe is going to stay with me." "Oh," Clark said, "Does Chloe's dad know about this?" "Yes Clark my dad knows," Chloe said rolling her eyes "He wasn't to happy about it but he's okay." Clark nodded and looked away. Chloe looked at Lex and bit her lower lip and said "You have an office here, right?" Lex looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she returned the action. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the old theatre. "Wow I've never seen Chloe so happy" Clark said watching the retreating forms of the couple. "I know she really loves him" Lana sighed. "What? How do you know?" Clark asked shocked. "Well she says it all the time, where have you been?" "I've been so busy with chores and the school work I've been doing for extra credit. Oh shoot I forgot, I cant stay I just need some coffee. "Okay here" she pours him a coffee and hands it to him just as Pete walks up. "Hey guys what are you doing?" he asked "I'm not staying I just needed coffee. Thanks Lana" Clark said and left. "Wow he's in a hurry" Pete said "I know I never see him anymore. I was hoping he'd go to a movie with me.I'm off in ten minutes" "I'll go with you, I've been looking for something to do tonight" "Alright I'll see you in ten minutes." Lana smiled and started wiping down the counter.  
  
Meanwhile in Lex' office  
  
Chloe is sitting on Lex' desk without a shirt on and Lex is standing in between her legs and his shirt is untucked, Chloe's hands are resting on his bicep under his shirt. All of a sudden Chloe pulls away from the kiss they had been so engrossed in. "Wait what time is it?" she asked breathing heavily. "I don't know like six thirty" he answered also out of breath. "Shit, I'm late my dads going to kill me." Chloe stood up and began to put her shirt back on. "Here I'll drive you we'll be there quicker." "Great" she stood up and kissed him quickly and broke away.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When they pulled up to her house both Lex and Chloe got out of the car and walked up to the door. As Chloe got out her keys to unlock the door Lex began tickling her at the sides. "Lex stop" she laughed just as she got the door open and stepped in. She stopped in her tracks mid-giggle. "DAD!" she yelled. Gabe looked up from the woman he had been kissing when Chloe walked in. "Chloe, Lex" Gabe stuttered. "Who is that?" Chloe asked wide-eyed. "Well if I'm not mistaking I'd say she's Natalie, my new plant manager I asked your father to train since I promoted him." Lex said failing to hide his smile. "I have a feeling this isn't what you asked him to train her on." Chloe said to Lex. "Nope" Lex said full out laughing now. "Well, I should go.oh wait my cars at the plant" Natalie said. "That's ok I'll give you a ride I need to pick up some papers anyway" Lex said still amused by the whole situation. "Thanks I'd appreciate that." "Bye Chloe I'll see you later." He walked over to Chloe and kissed her. "Bye I love you." Chloe watched Lex as he led the woman her father had been kissing out of her house. After Lex left Chloe looked to her father, "I don't even want to know" and with that she went up stairs.  
  
In Lex' car "Um are you dating Gabes daughter?" Natalie asked hesitantly "Yeah." "Does Gabe know?" "Of course" "And he's okay with it?" "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing its just she's what .16 and" "She's 18 and that has nothing to do with it." "Okay I'm sorry I'll stop asking questions." Lex laughed "What?" "Sorry you just sound like her with all the questions." "Sound like who?" "Chloe, Gabes daughter, my girlfriend" "Oh, why would she ask a lot of questions?" "She's a reporter." "Oh for what newspaper?" "The Torch." "The Torch? I've never heard of that one." "It's the high school newspaper."  
  
"Wow she's still in high school?" "Only for another month. then she's moving to Metropolis with me." "She's moving in with you!?"  
  
"I thought you were done with the questions." "I am .for now." Lex smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the plant.  
  
Meanwhile Pete and Lana are just now exiting the movie theatre, laughing hysterically. "Pete I can't believe you did that." Lana said "Hey what can I say?" "Wow I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." "Yeah me too." Pete sighed. They were standing right in front of each other just inches apart and they both lean in slowly until their lips met and both their worlds came to a sudden halt as they stood there, on the sidewalk kissing. Everything but each other out of their minds. They didn't notice anything going on around the, not even Clark standing across the street watching the, a look of pain on his face. Clark left in a hurry. A few minutes later they both broke away slowly. "WOW!" Lana said "Ditto" Pete replied. "Um, did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Lana asked slowly. "Yeah," he replied, "maybe more"  
  
"that's impossible" Lana bit her bottom lip "Please stop it." Pete said whining "Stop what?"  
  
"Biting your lip like that, it's a real turn on." "And if I don't? What will you do about it?" "I don't know maybe." as he let the ending hang he leaned forward and kissed her again. This time with more passion and Lana eagerly reciprocated. Pete walked her backwards pinning her to the brick wall behind her. He brought his hands down from her face to rest on her hips and then slid them up slowly under her shirt to rest on her upper back. They stayed like this for a little while until Lana realized she needed to get home. Pete drove her home and they talked. When Lana got home she noticed Nell peeking out at her from the living room window. When she walked in Nell met her at the door. "Was that Pete that dropped you off?" Nell asked. "Yes" Lana answered simply. "Why?" "Well were friends for one and two .were.going out now." "What? Since when?" "Um about twenty minutes ago." "Oh god.why Pete?" "What?!" "Why Pete, why couldn't you be going out with some one like Lex?" "LEX?!" "Yes Lex. You've been working with him for quite awhile now why couldn't you form a relationship with him?" "Why Lex out of all people?" "Well one his money." "Oh my god" "Come on Lana you cant honestly tell me you haven't noticed I've been hoping something more would happen with you guys. I mean the whole town has noticed for heaven sakes, god you naïve." "I'm naïve you haven't even noticed he's had a girlfriend for the past four months." "What.who?" "Chloe" "Chloe is dating Lex, how did Chloe get Lex Luthor?" "I don't know, I don't care. You know what I don't think I can stay here right now. Goodnight."  
  
Lana left her house and decided to go to Chloe's. She knew she could tell Chloe anything and Chloe would especially want to know this. Lana stood on Chloe's front porch and rang the bell. She heard footsteps and watched as the door opened. "Hey Lana what are you doing here?" asked Chloe taking in Lana's frustrated and confused look. "I just had a fight with Nell and I couldn't stay there, then I realized I had nowhere to go." "Well come on in, you can stay here tonight." Chloe offered "Thanks Chloe" "Hey no problem" Lana walked in and saw Lex sitting on the couch and a bowl of popcorn sitting next to him. "Chloe if you wanted to be alone I'm sure I could stay at Stacey's or something." Lana offered. "No Lana its fine come sit down." "Thanks Chloe, really"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next afternoon at lunch Lana walked with Pete over to their table where Clark and Chloe were sitting. "So how should we tell them?" she asked Pete. "Just follow my lead." She walked behind Pete to the table and set her tray down. She turned to Pete biting her bottom lip again." "Lana how many times do I have to ask you not to bite your lip like that?" Pete asked in a teasing voice and arching one eyebrow. Lana smiled realizing where he was taking this. "And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" Pete smirked and leaned forward capturing her in a kiss. Chloe dropped the carrot she had been eating but Clark didn't look surprised at all. When they pulled away and sat down Chloe was not even at a loss of words. "You guy what the hell was that about?" Chloe asked. Pete smiled and replied "Oh Chloe didn't you know Lana and I are going out? Clark knows." "He does?" Lana asked "Yeah he came up to me this morning and told me he saw us coming out of the theatre last night." "Oh." Lana said  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile at the Lang/Potter residence, Nell was pacing her home office when she finally got an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed quickly.  
  
Lex picked up his phone on the second ring "Luthor" "Hello Mr. Luthor, this is Nell Potter." "Hello miss potter, what can I do for you?" he asked "Well you see, I have a big favor I need to ask you." "Well go ahead." "Well here's the thing, you see Lana is going to met u next year and when we talked to the school they said there is a long waiting list for dorm rooms and we cant afford an apartment so I was wondering if maybe she can stay with you until a dorm opens up? I heard you were moving back to Metropolis as well."  
  
'This will work if she lives with him then they will be alone all the time. Something is bound to happen between them.' Nell thought to herself.  
  
"Sure she can stay with me, there's plenty of room and I think Chloe would like that." He smiled. "Huh?" she asked 'what does he mean Chloe would like that, her best friend and her boy friend living together.' "What do you mean will like that?" she asked confused. "Well Chloe's moving in with me after she graduates and I think she'll like having her best friend with her." Lex stated mater-of-factly. "Ooh" Nell said disappointed. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "Well thanks Lex I really appreciate it." "No problem, I'll call you later to work out all the details." "Ok bye" "Bye" and with that Nell hung up frustrated "hunh I wonder if we have any alcohol in the house?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school  
  
Chloe walked into the talon and saw Lex already waiting for her. He was sitting with his back facing her, reading something in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She walked up to him and took the cup out of his hands and went to sit in the seat next to him. "Hey that's my coffee" Lex said. "Yeah but I need it." Chloe batted her eyelashes and gave him her best puppy dogface. "What makes you think that's going to work on me?" Lex asked with a smirk. "mmn because you love me" Chloe stated. "Oh yeah?" "mmn hmn" "Maybe you should remind me." Lex smirked at her and raised an eyebrow mischievously Chloe smiled and got out of her seat and slid gracefully into his lap. She looked into his eyes and was shocked at how much love she saw in them and knew she was one of the few he didn't mask off his emotions to. "Hi" Lex whispered. "Hey .I don't think I have to remind you I can see it in your eyes." Chloe whispered back. "Really" "unhuh" Chloe leaned in closer to Lex, their faces centimeters away from each other when Clark walked up to them. "Ok I'm depressed." Clarks voice quickly snapped them out of their world. "Clark as always impeccable timing." Chloe playfully hit Lex' chest and sipped his coffee again. "I still don't remember letting you have my coffee Chloe looked around and whispered something in Lex' ear. Lex' eyes widened when he heard what she'd said and felt his blood go south. "Keep it." Chloe flashed him her thousand-giga watt smile and continued sipping his coffee.  
  
Clark with his super human hearing heard what Chloe had whispered to lex and was on the verge of gagging at what his best friend had said. "You guys! I'm still here and Chloe I know your dad would not approve of what you just said." Clark pointed out. "How would you know I whispered it?" Chloe asked pointedly. Clark quickly racked his brain for something to tell her. "For one Lex' reaction and two you whispered." "Fine we'll stop. Why are you so upset?" "What makes you think I'm upset?" "Because when you came in you said you were depressed." "Oh" "Does this have anything to do with a certain secret love of yours dating your best friend?" Chloe asked. Lex got a strange look on his face, which Chloe noticed. "Not you Lex" she said, Clark laughed. "No it's not that." Clark said. "Sure" she said not believing him. "No really I saw them together last night and I was furious but I realized that if I truly wanted more with Lana I would have done something about it by now." "Smart boy" Chloe said with a smile. "Can someone please fill me in?" Lex took the cup away from Chloe only to notice there was nothing in it. Chloe gave him a sly grin. "ok tell me when I get back." Lex moved his chair back and Chloe stood up to let Lex out. She sat back down once he had left. "See everyone has someone but me." Clark sighed. "What?" Chloe asked. "I mean everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend but me." Clark whined. "Clark it wouldn't be that hard for you to get a girlfriend, its just that you go after the ones that don't see you as a boyfriend and shield your heart from everyone else believe me I know." Clark laughed at that. Lex started walking back to the table this time with two cups. Chloe stood up so Lex could sit down. He handed her a cup and sat down and she sat back down on his lap. "Thanks babe" Chloe said to Lex. "No problem, so are you going to tell me what's going on?" "Oh Lana's dating Pete now." She took a long sip of her coffee and looked back at Lex that in turn looked at Clark. "And your okay with this?" he asked. "Yeah." Clark sighed  
  
Chloe was sitting sideways in Lex' lap with her left arm draped over his shoulder as he rested against his chest. He had his right arm protectively wrapped around her waist and was moving his hand up and down along her bare side under her shirt. Clark watched how comfortable they seemed and how perfect they looked together. He hoped that one day he would have that too. Lana walked in the door to the Talon and started for the counter for work. When Lex saw her he remembered the conversation with Nell and decided to talk to Lana. "Hey Lana come her for a sec." He called to her. Lana walked toward him "Yeah, what is it?" "Well Nell called me this morning about this fall." "What are you talking about?" she asked confused. "Nell asked me if, this fall, you could stay with me until a dorm room at Met U opened up." Lana mouth dropped open when she heard what Lex was telling her. "What?! She didn't oh I am going to kill her." "Um Lana did I miss something.I said it was all right and Chloe would probably like it since she's moving with me this summer." a grin spread across Lanas face. "ok Lana what's going on?" "Trust me Lex you don't want to know, ok, I'm just mad at Nell right now." "Ok, go ahead and get back to work." "Ok" Lana walked back to the counter and started her shift. Chloe looked in her cup. Empty. "I'm going to get a refill I'll be right back." She walked up to the counter and set her cup down. "Ok Lana what's going on with you and Nell?" "Unh I know I really shouldn't be telling you this but I really need to tell someone." "Well I would say you can always tell Pete, but then I wouldn't find out." "Well if I told Pete he might kill Lex" "What!?" a couple people turned to see what Chloe was yelling about but she ignored them. "Why would he kill Lex. well other than the fact that he hates him?" "Well.Nell wants me to date Lex." "What!?" "Stop doing that. And yes I told her about me and Pete, and she started yelling 'why not Lex' apparently its been like this for a long time." "Wow. So she got you to move in with Lex next year in hopes of getting you two together?" "Yeah" "You know I could give her a piece of my mind." "NO Chloe please its more fun if we let her have her way." "How?" "Well maybe we could find a way to mess with her mind." "I like that." Chloe and Lana both grinned.  
  
Lex was at the table watching the girls talk this out. "It's surprising how many emotions can cross a girls face in the matter of a minute." Lex said not taking his eyes off of the girls. Clark just laughed. "Girls the unsolved mystery." Clark replied. Chloe walked back over to Lex ready to tell him everything. "Ok your going to love this but lets go somewhere else." Chloe told him with a grin. "Alright, my house I don't want to see your dad and Natalie again." Chloe laughed but she had to agree. So when they walked into Lex' study Chloe flopped into one of the chairs in front of his desk, while he went to stand behind it. "Maybe you should sit down" she offered "No just tell me." He said "Fine, Nell want Lana to be dating you not Pete." Lex immediately flopped into his chair and Chloe laughed. "So she wants Lana to live with me because of that?" he questioned. "Yes" "Wow" "Un huh, so we've decided to play with her head a little." "What do you mean?" Lex asked in a warning tone. "Well were going to make her think her plan is working and then we'll think of something to trick her." "I don't know if I like the sound of this Chloe." "Oh come on it will be fun and you get to flirt with Lana." Chloe stood up and walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to flirt with Lana." "Good answer, very good answer, but in the end Nell will know that she's not going to get her way and this way I get to have fun in the process" "Fine but I don't like it." he said looking down at her. "I know and that's a good thing for a girlfriend to know, trust me. "I've always trusted you." "I know. hey do you have any whip cream?" "I don't know why." Chloe got a mischievous grin on her face. "Why don't we go find out" she grabbed Lex' hand and led him to the kitchen "now Lex have you ever had a whip cream shot before." "No I can honestly say I haven't." "Ooh this is gonna be fun." Chloe walked over to the fridge and started rummaging around. 'God look at her body she's beautiful' Lex thought as he watched her lean over to grab the can of whip cream and her pants tightened even more around her waist. "Found it" she started to come up and he walked over to her and stood and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist sliding them under her shirt to rest on her stomach. "God your gorgeous." Chloe laughed and turned around "Ok come here your going to enjoy this." She led him to the counter and then jumped up to sit on it. She opened her legs and pulled Lex to stand in between them against the counter. She set the can down and took Lex' hands and placed them on her thighs. "What is that for?" Lex asked. "When I do this your going to reach for something to hold on to and that is usually the first place people reach for." She explained. "I take it you've done this before." "Oh yeah." She started shaking it again. "Ok so I'm going to do it to me first. You tilt your head back, squirt, and eat it. Like this." She demonstrated it tilting her head back she sprayed the whip cream into her mouth and filled it. Using her tongue she brought all of the whip cream into her mouth and let it slowly slide down her throat. Lex stifled a moan as he watched her take the shot. "Ok your turn," she said, "tilt your head back." He did as he was told and felt the whip cream come out of the can and fill his mouth. He lightly squeezed her thighs where she had set his hands and she watched him as he finished the shot. "Is there any other way to eat this stuff?" he asked. she got a pensive look on her face. "No from the can and off of body parts are the only ways." She smiled. "Really?" Lex looked thoughtful. "Grab the can." he said and put his arms around her and lifted her off the counter. She grabbed the can and he carried her to his room when he got to his room he shut the door with his foot and set her down on the floor. He put one hand to her neck and one hand on her waist and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his. He grabbed the whip cream from her and threw it on the bed. She brought her arms around his back and grabbed the back of his shirt to start untucking it. When she got the shirt untucked completely she brought her hands back around to unbutton it. Lex had brought his hands up all the way under her shirt and rested them on her back. He started to lift her shirt off but found it was impossible without breaking the kiss. He broke away and quickly pulled off her top exposing the swell of her breasts enhanced slightly by her black lace bra. He leaned back down and this time laid one gentle kiss on her lips before picking her up again and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing her navel and up her stomach. Lex growled when he heard Chloe's phone ring. He leaned down to the floor and picked it up and handed it to her. She sat up and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Chloe sighed. "Hi honey, I'm sorry but I have to go to metropolis tonight. Will you be alright?" "Dad! Uh hi um yeah I'll be fine tonight have fun in metropolis." She said. Lex smirked and pushed Chloe back into a lying position and started kissing up her stomach again. "Wow you sound in a hurry and out of breath where are you?" Gabe asked. Chloe thought fast. "Um Nell and Lana had a fight and Lana needed a friend." Lex' smirk turned into a smile 'Wow she's a fast thinker' Lex thought. Lex found the whip cream and started shaking it. Chloe shivered when she felt Lex squirt the whip cream in a line down her stomach and start licking his way up the whip cream line and stop right before her breast. "Is that whip cream I hear," Gabe asked "what are you doing?" "Yes that's whip cream, Lana and I are making sundaes" she told him "Oh ok have fun tonight sweetie." "Ok bye." Chloe hung up the phone and looked down at Lex who was smirking at her. "You can think quick when under pressure." he told her. "Oh yes its one of my many talents." She teased. "Well lets find out what else your talented at" Lex smirked and reached behind her unhooking her bra. She giggled and he captured her mouth with his again.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chloe awoke the next morning in Lex' arms. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty. She rested her head back on Lex' chest and absently drew circles over the bare flesh there. Lex woke up and could smell the vanilla from her hair. He brought his arm up slowly so she wouldn't notice and then lightly traced his finger down her arm sending a chill down her spine. She looked up at him when he did this. "Hey." She said "Hey, your up early." "Yeah my inner clock never lets me sleep in" Lex chuckled at that and leaned down and plated a small kiss on her forehead. "Well, I hate to do this especially on a Saturday, but I need to make sure I was faxed the papers I need. So you can get up and come with me, or sleep, or shower whatever." "I'll be down in a couple minutes." She reached up and kissed him. "Okay don't take too long and we can go to the talon." "Okay" Lex rolled out of the bed and got dressed and went down stairs. A few minutes later Chloe knew she wasn't getting anymore sleep and got up. She put on her pants and bra but couldn't find her shirt. She decided one of Lex' would have to do. She pulled out one of his dress shirts and buttoned it up. She then walked down to Lex' office. She entered his office and flopped into the big chair in front of his desk. Lex noticed his shirt and smirked. "Lex, you wouldn't happen to know where my top went would you?" Lex smiled and looked at her. "I have no idea, but I like that one just fine." Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "Oh I'm sure you do." "Come on," Lex said, " I'm done here, lets go get some coffee and then I have to go to Nells thanks to you." Chloe smiled at him and walked over putting her arms around his neck as he placed a hand on the small of her back pushing her into him. "I'm sure I could pay you back somehow. She rose one eyebrow "as much as I would love that right now, if I don't get coffee in you I will regret it later." "Good man." He smiled and led her out of his office.  
  
When they entered the Talon they saw Pete and Lana standing near the counter making out. "Wow you were right." Lex looked at Chloe. "And she thought we needed to keep it pg yikes" "You think we should break them up?" Lex asked. "Um.yeah maybe." She walked over to where they were standing until she was about three feet away and lifted two fingers to her mouth and blew. Lex covered his ears at the loud whistle that escaped and smiled when he saw Lana and Pete pull away. Chloe smiled and Lana blushed. Lex walked over to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her back. "Well done" Lex said. Chloe looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you" she said. Lana looked at both of them and it clicked. "Oh would you like something?" Lana asked. "Yeah our regulars and mine to go, I have to go in about 15 minutes to meet your aunt." "ungh I'm sorry" Lana groaned. "That's ok Chloe told me what your doing, and I may not like it but Chloe made me an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Oh ok I guess" Lana looked to Chloe and Chloe smiled. After Lex left Chloe stayed and talked to Lana for a while before she went home to shower and change. About ten minutes after she got out of her shower Chloe was dressed in a pair of shorts and Lex' shirt again. She came bounding down the stairs and halfway down heard the doorbell. She opened the door to see Lex. "Hey how'd it go?" she asked. She pulled him in the door. "Lets just say you owe me big time." He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She rested her hands on his chest. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." "Well Nell is..charming" Chloe furrowed her brow. "What do you mean charming?"  
  
"Well she reminded me of me when I was trying to lure girls." Chloe laughed. "Wow I would have loved to see that. Well was she like hitting on you or just talking Lana up?" "Well it was more, talking Lana up in a seductive way, but in a way that you could tell it wasn't from her." "Ok yeah that would have been interesting to see...um so what's going on? You said you were going to get details sorted out."  
  
"Yeah um Lana is moving to metropolis the Saturday a week after graduation. My guess, Nell found out that was when you were going and she didn't want us to have any time alone." "I'd say that's about right, but we will get plenty of time alone." Chloe turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So how long is this going to last? You know messing around with Nell." "Until I get bored with it.or until her plan starts working." "Her plan is not going to work. I love you not Lana." "Good to know." Chloe smiled "Um so Nell said along with you and Lana, Pete and Clark are going to Met U also?" "Yep it looks like were sticking together." "Where are they staying?" "They're sharing a dorm room."  
  
"Oh" Lex was sitting on the arm of the couch with Chloe standing in between his legs leaning into his chest. "I love you" "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ tada I know this chapter was long and I did want to space this out into separate chapters but this story is also a series of five chapters but this one is the llongest I swear. Well since you've taken the time to read you might as well review. Thankyou ashley 


End file.
